Favors
by Lady Madara
Summary: Yahiko is a puppet, Nagato is stuck in a machine, and now Konan left with her loneliness, that is until she's disrupted by Uchiha Madara. She despises him for the villain that he is and her rage only grows after he makes her an offer she won't refuse. Konan soon learns the value of keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer. One shot, smut, reader be warned.


It's always raining here. Sometimes she likes to think she's sad because it rains, but the more unlikely truth is that it rains because she is sad. She's so accustomed to the precipitation falling on her face that anymore she can't tell the difference between the rain and her own tears on her cheeks. The city looks just as gray and dismal as her heart feels, and she finds it easy to find solace in the cold. Even though the shells of her oldest companions remain, she understands just how truly alone she is in this world now. She's gotten used to walking along side Yahiko's corpse; less and less she finds herself waiting for him to say something to make her smile as she has become numb to the shock of his spirit being gone. Although technically alive, Nagato has become merely a fuel source for the machine which manipulate's Yahiko's body. The Nagato that was her brother is long gone, and in his stead a frigid, emotionless, dictator remains.

Konan has had enough of gazing upon this sad cityscape for now, so she briskly turns to exit the balcony when she steps suddenly into the rigid form of Uchiha Madara. She suppresses her alarm, and covers it with a voice of malcontent as she speaks

"I did not hear you approach."

"I did not want to be heard." His voice is deep and chilling as he stares down at her with his sharingan

"Is there something I can do for you, Madara?"

"Yes, in fact there is..." He answers while taking a step into her personal space.

Retreating a bit, Konan looks at him questioningly as she asks in annoyance

"And what is it that you seek of me?"

"I'm curious... Does it bother you, spending your days in the company of dead men?"

Madara's nonchalance in asking this serves no purpose other than to piss Konan off, but she knows better than to lash out at him, so she chooses her response carefully.

"I hope that neither of their sacrifices have been made in vain, and that through their offerings we will attain the world of peace we've been seeking for so long."

"Well, neither of them are really gone..." Madara drawls for a split moment, long enough for Konan to shoot him a look of agitation, before he continues. "Your dear Yahiko is still with you as long as Nagato powers the machine, but I do believe Nagato would not be able to survive outside the artificial housing due to the symbiotic relationship created with the machine by it's use... It's a rather vicious cycle, don't you think?"

Casting a steely gaze, Konan answers "Yes it is, but you're being rather redundant about the loss of their lives, so what are you trying to get at?"

Madara looks down at a ground and lets out half a chuckle before returning back to eye contact with her. A shiver races down her spine when he asks

"What would you do to prevent losing them completely?"

Trespassing into her comfort zone again, the emotion conveyed by Madara's single eye terrifies her, but Konan doesn't blink as she tries to stare him back down and she replies

"Anything."

"That's precisely what I was expecting you to say." Madara says while brushing against her cheek with the backs of his fingers. It takes a greater portion of her will power to resist pulling away, but her body gives away her fear when her breathing involuntarily changes and her heart begins to race. Tucking her hair away from her face, Madara presses his chilly mask against her face as he rumbles into her ear

"Take us to your chambers so we can discus this in further detail."

Konan's body fills with a cold dread as she fully understands what he's implying. With a bitter smirk, she surprises herself; just when she thought she was numb to feeling, here she is ready to cry and whimper like a child. But she's not a child anymore, and she understands that she is an adult who must take control of a dangerous situation. Engulfing herself and Madara in a sphere of papers, she lifts them both away from the rain drenched balcony and begins to scale the mighty tower in the middle of Amegakure which serves both as a position of surveillance and as a place of residence for only herself and Nagato. While ascending the great height, Konan weighs her options. Under the guise of alliance, she sees Madara for the foe that he is and at present he is still vastly mysterious to her. She could fight, but she doesn't know his defenses or offenses, and beyond that she doesn't know what he has set which could kill Nagato, and thusly Yahiko. She resides herself to fight in the losing battle this time, but swears this will be the only time.

Entering her private quarters through yet another balcony, the papers withdraw as they both set foot into the room. Madara moves to begin unzipping her cloak, and although Konan doesn't change her position, she sharply turns her head away so she doesn't have to look at him. She feels his strong fingers turning her chin to face him as he speaks

"Tsk, don't think me so vile, I'm only trying to help you. It's not wise to wear wet clothing, you'll catch a cold doing so."

Reaching inside the open collar, Madara brushes his hands over her shoulders as he pushes the sopping wet garment away. It lands on the floor with a heavy plop, and her skin erupts in goose flesh now that it is exposed to the open air. The nervous tips of Konan's breasts also have a physiological response to the cold, which Madara does not miss as they peek at him through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Take my cloak off." He commands as his hands continue to slide down her arms, and now the tips of his fingers graze against the sides of her breasts.

Konan follows his instructions, but she is so angry it is now taking every ounce of her energy not to destroy him right where he stands. Before his cloak can even hit the ground, he grabs her by the wrist and yanks her arm so she is thrown face down onto her bed. Quickly turning so she can face him, no sooner does she roll onto her back and prop herself on her elbows than he is already on top of her. She does not like how heavy he is, but she bears him silently while clutching her sheets with a white knuckled grip as the only expression of her rage.

Madara's stomach presses into her pelvis as he lays on top of Konan, his head now level with her breasts. He slides an arm underneath her back and supports some of his own weight with his elbow as he moves on her. Never revealing his face, his mask lifts away just enough so that he can use his mouth, and through the fibers of her dress, she feels his teeth tug at her nipple. Konan is simply outraged, but also astonished at how gentle his mouth is with this highly sensitive area of her body. The warmth and the moisture of his strong swirling tongue sends waves of rippling sensations along her body and with his free hand he begins to fondle her other breast; it's more than enough to make Konan tilt her head back and let out a guttural moan. Madara pauses only for a moment to mumble

"This isn't nearly as terrible as you thought it was going to be, now is it...", before he is cut off by Konan eagerly thrusting her chest into his face.

Until now Konan had never allowed herself to be touched by a man. Long ago she decided that until the dream of world peace was achieved, she would have no time for romance - she never expected to have her mind so abruptly changed by a man that she despises. Madara's hand leaves her breast and begins to trail its way down her abdomen. As his fingers race across the top of her thigh, she instinctively bends her legs to allow him more room, but his hand stops down by her knee, tantalizingly drawing small circles. Konan doesn't understand why the dampness is growing in her crotch, but she's quickly becoming enthusiastically curious as Madara's teasing touches work up her inner thigh. His mouth still suckling her nipple, Konan weaves her fingers into his hair. She's so conflicted right now, a part of her wants to rip his hair from his scalp, but another part doesn't want him to stop what he's doing.

Feeding into the pleasure, she gasps when his hand finally reaches her soaked panties. Madara remains outside of her clothing for now, but uses the palm of his hand to apply firm, even pressure over the fleshy area between Konan's thighs that she never paid much attention to before outside of necessary bodily functions. This touch ignites something within her and now she's very suddenly aware that she has a pulse down there, and a deeply growing need. Konan's involuntary reaction is to thrust her hips up into his hand, but he pushes her back down while pulling his mouth away from her tender breast and emitting another small chuckle. Just as she as about to protest him removing his lips, Madara kisses her under her breast. Then at her ribs. And again a few inches above her navel. Konan has a feeling his trailing kisses are leading to more new experiences for her, so she holds her words. However, she is not able to remain silent because as he is kissing her, he uses the heel of his hand to tenderly rub at her through her panties, and she begins to pant as he has discovered a highly sensitive button of flesh that she never knew existed before.

His head down between her thighs now, Madara stops rubbing and he looks up to stare her square in the eye. Konan finds his gaze creepy as he keeps his mask on throughout all of this, and as fire begins to cool down without his touch, she begins to find it in her mind to kick him in the face. When he moves his hands to the top hem of her panties, his fingers tickle her lower abdomen and a lump rises in her throat. With a dead seriousness, he asks

"Are you ready for what's next?"

"Yes..." Konan answers in a voice much huskier than she anticipated.

Madara swiftly removes the now pointless, soaking wet underwear, and he places both of his hands at either thigh, right where they attach to her torso. His hands are not where she wants them and Konan gives him a wanton look, reading her expression, Madara answers her.

"No, I'm not going to play with your clit right now, be patient. Relax and enjoy this." And he begins to use his thumbs to stroke up and down the skin where her legs adjoin her body.

Konan lays back and sighs as his thumbs slowly work their way towards the center, yet still ignoring the now throbbing area Madara was so zealously massaging just moments before. His thumb tips soon encounter the same wetness that he found in her panties, but he stops at the entrance and refuses to go any further. Now that she's fully exposed, Konan finds herself wanting him to press deeper and feed into her hunger, but he leaves her agitated instead. She bucks her hips only to be pushed down again, and Madara gently nips her inner thigh before moving himself so that she can feel his breath on her wetness. Konan trembles at the sensation as it builds up her anticipation for what's to come. As he hesitates she remembers her irritation with him, and thinks right now she could clamp her thighs close then sharply twist her body to break his neck, but when he starts dabbing at her with his tongue, those thoughts fly out the window.

Madara's flickers his tongue up one side then down the other, completely ignoring the monster he's awakened at Konan's core. With a ravenous moan, she locks her ankles together and with her legs pushes him face first into her dripping cunt, finally he gives in and he locks his mouth over the pulsating nodule that's been begging for his attention. Konan can't help herself as she rocks her body back and forth against him; feeling that warm, strong muscle in his mouth waggling over and around her clit sends her skyrocketing beyond the outer limits of any pleasure she's ever known. She feels like she's having an out of body experience as everything she does now is completely involuntary - she cries out in ecstasy while waves of electricity surge through her body and seem to exit out her hands and feet leaving tingling sensations in her palms and soles, her hips thrust and her pussy throbs open and close to it's own rhythm.

Panting, Konan feels the orgasm ending until Madara slides his tongue inside of her. Feeling him lapping at her while she is still in an overly sensitized post coital state pushes her into a second orgasm, while not as powerful as the first it's still more than enough to leave her whimpering. She lays back on her mattress, out of breath and dizzy now. Madara is moving himself on top her now, but she doesn't care, in this brief moment she can forgive him for his transgressions. He straddles her chest now, his knees find a position on either side of her ribs while her arms drape around his legs.

Leering down at Konan, Madara strokes himself through his pants a couple times before sliding the waistband down and letting his dick hang dauntingly above her face.

"Open wide..." He chuckles as Konan looks back up at him in sheer contempt.

She should have known this wouldn't have stopped at her own gratification, and although her mouth only gapes open in disdain, Madara takes the opportunity to insert himself. At first the tip only grazes her teeth, her mouth unwilling to part any further until he reaches down and painfully wrenches her jaw open wider. The head is thick and feels surprisingly smooth as it slides in and out of Konan's mouth, and although she would deny that she's kind of enjoying this, she won't ignore the scorn she feels. Madara chuckles at her then says

"You look so cute when you're angry, especially with my dick in your mouth."

That's enough to encourage Konan to bare her teeth, and when they graze him, Madara promptly removes himself then slaps her. In his signature chilling voice, he warns her

"That's not very nice, especially after what I've just done for you. Now play fair or else I'll kill Nagato slowly; slow enough that the last thing he'll see is the life leaving your body as you bleed out across the floor."

"No, I swear the last thing I'll do is kill you. That's a promise." Konan replies venomously. Madara only shrugs then lays down alongside her.

"Cute. Now turn around and suck my dick some more, I like it." He says smugly while his posture looks completely relaxed in stark contrast to the tension she feels.

Begrudgingly Konan follows his orders, but as she gets into position next to him with his crotch pointed at her face and likewise her ass towards his, Madara further advises her,

"Take off my pants, and your clothes."

Feeling completely indignant, she sits up straight to remove her dress, then moves to slide his pants off. She notices the skin on his right leg looks very different from the rest of his body and when he catches her staring, he answers her unasked question

"It's an improvement I added to myself. Now you need to hurry and get back down there, I'm starting to get cold..."

Glancing at his erect member, Konan sees indeed it is less rigid than it was just a few moments earlier, sighing, she lays back down into position and reinserts him into her mouth. She bobs her head slowly, this time letting more of his shaft in. He rumbles down to her

"I want you wrap your hand around it and stroke it while you suck... Use a little more grip... OW! SHIT! NOT THAT TIGHT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE ORIGAMI OUT OF IT!"

Konan can't help herself and she stops to laugh. Madara chuckles at his own joke too, but only for a moment before slapping her on the ass and leaving a red hand print.

"Now get back to it! It ain't gonna suck itself!"

Konan rediscovers her resentment for this one-eyed bastard, but she resumes the activities in a way he finds pleasing. Or at least his groaning indicates he's enjoying it anyways. She gasps when she feels him slide his thumb inside of her, and her body responds by squeezing him. He twists his thumb back and forth, feeling every wall of her vagina, before removing it and sucking the moisture off his digit. Konan lets out a short huff and looks up at him, it's almost killing her how much she hates him, yet he's managed to override her pleasure center twice already today and she doesn't for one second think that he's finished with her yet. Madara likes the way she's looking at him now, so he smirks and instructs her

"Lay back."

She does as she's told, and Madara straddles her chest again, but this time he puts his cock right between her tits. Reaching for a pillow from the head of her bed, he snags one to prop her head on, bringing her face closer to her own chest. Without words, she understands what he wants when he uses her own hands to squeeze her breasts together around his dick and he begins to move himself smoothly between them. Madara reaches for her face and uses his thumb to push her jaw down so he can slide the head in. Now he's having plenty of fun watching as he glides forward and his cock appears from her between her breasts before the head disappears between her lips then when he pulls back, everything retreats into her cleavage. Although he's a sick bastard, he still wants Konan to have some fun too, so simultaneously plays with both nipples while slowing down his thrusts. Now she's moaning again and the vibrations tickle his dick when it's inside her mouth.

Stopping, Madara moves further down her body so he's at a prime position between her thighs. Making eye contact with her again, she looks at him curiously when he vigorously shoves his fingers deep inside of her and wiggles them against the g-spot she didn't know she had. Her eyes reduce to slits and her nipples pucker as she screams out in delight, but it doesn't last long as Madara abruptly stops then aggressively asks

"Are you ready for this?"

"YES! Yes, please!" Konan doesn't know who the woman using her voice is, but it doesn't matter after Madara rams himself deep into her pussy. She begins screaming again, and it only takes a few strokes for the rate of her cries to match the rhythm of his thrusts as he drills away at her. He's grunting and sweating as he works on top of her, and she feels like every molecule of her body has been set on fire as she drinks in every touch from his thighs rubbing against hers, to the muscles of his back stretching and flexing under her fingertips, and every inch of his length plunging into her. After several minutes of this, Konan's throat goes dry, and Madara collapses on her. She can feel that he's still rigid inside of her and as he lays there sweating and panting on top of her, she begins to seethe with rage again wanting him to be done with her. His breathing slowing, he sits up and disheartening her he informs her

"Don't worry, I only needed to catch my breath."

Withdrawing from her, Madara shows Konan that his cock is still hard before he flips her around and pulls her onto her hands and knees. Grabbing her firmly by the hips, he dives right back in, this time he hits depths so unfathomable by Konan that her vision goes black and non-existent white stars appear. Her fingers tear at her bedspread and screams now include tinges of pain. As he propels himself in and out of her body, he reaches underneath to find her clit, toying with it creates her pussy's response to squeeze around him again, and somehow this makes her g-spot more sensitive to friction with his shaft. The pain of how deep he is hitting inside of her is making Konan angry, but she can't ignore the oncoming climax she senses due to his striking her mystery point inside her vagina along with teasing her clit. She begins to tremble and she knows this orgasm is going to be the most powerful sexual sensation she has experienced yet - suddenly she explodes and Madara recognizes this so he rams himself as deep as humanly possibly inside of her so he can use every bit of his cock to feel her shaking, throbbing pussy. Konan can't breath, or scream for that matter, and now she's gone completely blind but she's not sure if it's due to the intense pain of Madara pushing her vagina beyond it's limits or the earth shattering orgasm she's having right now. As the pulsing of her walls slows down, Madara pulls out and Konan allows herself to collapse on the bed. Unfortunately he's not quite finished with her yet as he rolls her onto her back one more time, then shoving his cock in her mouth again, he tells her

"Drink up."

Suddenly a bitter fluid spurts from his prick and begins filling her mouth. In shock, she's about to pull her mouth off and spit the acrid solution at him until he forcefully holds her jaw and says

"Don't do what you're thinking. Do what you're told." As he removes his hand she swallows the sour substance, and he strokes his dick a bit more to encourage every drop to leave his body and land on her tongue. Satisfied that he is empty, he brusquely pulls his cock from her lips resulting in a small popping noise from the break in the suction. Although still masked, his eye conveys that he is smiling as he reaches his arms above his head to stretch out his back.

Madara wastes no time redressing himself while Konan remains on her bed, her pussy now suffering from an intense ache while the surface of her skin still ripples with faint tremors from her immense finish. She watches as he crosses her room and exits, but before closing the door he pops his head in one last time.

"I'd like to say the pleasure was all mine, but don't think it was... Until next time." Then he ducks out of the room and closes the door soundly behind himself.

Konan lets out a long sigh of relief, and being unable to move her body, she limply uses one arm to draw a sheet over her nude body. Before slipping into sleep due to sheer exhaustion, she speaks out loud to herself,

"I will fucking kill Madara. I swear he will never degrade me like this again... I have an idea of what I want from this next time, but after that he is a fucking dead man."


End file.
